devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FileUsageAuto-update
Suggestions I know that there are definitely things that could be improved in this script, and if you see anything that is immediately obvious, please tell me! I enjoy learning better coding techniques as I fix things, and would appreciate any feedback. Thanks! --Foodbandlt 22:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Example A live example would be good. leviathan_89 09:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I actually wanted to throw in a live example, but that would require adding the "movefile" right to the * usergroup on my test wiki to allow anyone to move files. I suppose I'll contact Staff to do that. --Foodbandlt 12:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Or you can post a link to a wiki where it's used. leviathan_89 17:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::This script adds functionality to Special:MovePage when moving a file. You wouldn't be able to see or use it without the "move" and "movefile" rights. --Foodbandlt 18:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Batch Renaming I would love to see the ability to rename a bunch of images at once then have there file links updated. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 19:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'll look into reworking some of the code to accommodate this. I've been meaning to rework that part for a while now anyway, and that would allow for things like this. --Foodbandlt 18:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Minified Seeing as this script cannot be used without MediaWiki, is there any reason to have a minified version when ResourceLoader automatically minifies and strips comments from scripts? :There was something in one of the previous versions that broke the script when it was minified with importArticles, and importScript does not minify anything. For whatever reason, it wasn't broken when I minified it myself. I'm rewriting the script right now and making sure all syntax is correct, so I'll test it with importArticles again once I'm done. --Foodbandlt 04:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Templates Is it possible to make this script work for templates? 12:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, although it would take a lot of editing and would be a little more dangerous because templates don't require additional user rights to move on most wikis. It's a little bit more efficient in the long run to just leave a redirect seeing as the Template namespace isn't usually as crowded as the File namespace. If I were to edit this to work with templates, I would be more inclined to make it an entirely separate script... but I don't have the time to do that right now. — Foodbandlt (talk) 12:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks for the fast reply! 16:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Work How do I get it to work? I can't add stuff to the queue. -- WM 23:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well, what do you see? Do the buttons and the Queue dropdown option appear for you? What browser are you using? Have you cleared your cache? — Foodbandlt (talk) 23:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I am using Chrome on a Windows. I tried it on both the incognito and regular modes. The queue dropdown option appears. I have cleared my cache also. -- WM 23:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::This script adds buttons to Special:MovePage (which is the page that you use to rename files). You add things to the queue through Special:MovePage, then manage the queue through said dropdown option. — Foodbandlt (talk) 23:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::And I assume you need to be an admin on the Wiki to make it work, correct? -- WM 23:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::You only need to have the rights to move files, so you don't necessarily need to be an administrator. If the "Rename" option appears in the dropdown on any File page, then you have said rights. — Foodbandlt (talk) 23:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Thanks for the explanation. I would suggest adding this to the main article so others won't have the same confusion. -- WM 23:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Will do, thanks for the suggestion! — Foodbandlt (talk) 23:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) "Invalid file extension" Hi, even though the script is great and has saved me many hours, there seems to be a problem. When i try to rename a .PNG file and make it.png, it won't let me. Is says "Invalid file extension". Is it possible to fix that? 07:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC)